Quins Supreme Adventure
by robbytox
Summary: Years after Quads Epic Quest. A new adventure is on the horizon. However the heroes are retired. They will have to summon a batch of new heroes. Can they save the world and solve a mystery that dates back years ago? Robby, paper mario thousand year door. Bailey, Link, twilight Princess Dillon Ty the tiger. Blake Welch himself Chibi okamiden.
1. prolougue

prolouge: problemo It is now 25 years after the Quad had won against the dreaded Mikan. Unfortunately, a new problem lies around the corner.

Even worse, the Quad acnnot take this adventure. It is time for a new set of heroes. Can these new rookies green as grass save

the world while solving a mystery that dates years back? Well, we wont know by sitting around lets-a-go! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Uno: Weekend Plans.

Brothers Aaron and Marcus were playing basketball in the driveway,  
waiting for their friends to get here. every other weekend, all their parents bring them at their place. It's a nice way to stay in touch. They lived ina small house on a large hill-y plain. Aaron shot a few more baskets, while Marcus caught the rebounds and passed it to him.  
This went on for about a few hours, until a van pulled up. Their dad was on the porch, leaning Machaela and her dad exited. She was around 15-ish, tall, long red hair in a ponytail. She chomped on gum as she strutted towards the 2 bros. Aaron was 17, tall muscular build, choppy brown hair, vibrant green eyes. Marcus was 15, paler skin, skinny, had darker hair, and brown eyes.  
He also had a lime green backpack that really stood out. I mean, ther wasnt that much special for some reason it just really stood out. "Sup, mini derps?" she said. Aaron grinned. "Nothing for a while. Just absolute boredom. This is the highlight of the week. Been so looking forward to this."  
Machaela spat out her gum and widened her eyes. "really? Is that so?" Aaron was confused. "What do you mean? he asked waved her hand dissmissevely. "Nothing, nothing."Then an arrow whizzed by her head and impaled in the asphalt. "D-Dad!" she fumed her face completely red. Aaron, Marcus,  
and both dads were laughing. Her father had his bow in hand. "I said to grab your things. I'm leaving." he grinned. She muttered angrily as she grabbed her bags and dumped them in Marcus's hands. She and her dad had their good byes and the 3 went upstairs. They plugged in the Wii and started playing. Marcus was winning every game, even when Machaela and Aaron teamed up.

Around dusk, Jack and Jordan showed up. Jack was short, blond hair and freckles. Jordan was tall and gangly,  
jet black hair, bright blue eyes and ear buds in his ears. They hopped up the stairs to let the party begin. Jacks and Aarons father were talking while Jordans fathers car roared out. "Man you seen whats happening on the news lately?" "Yeah, creepy. Time is fling out of control. One minute, blazing afternoon next minute, pitch black darkness. It's insane. Well, see you later brah!"Aarons father got mad.  
"I hope you meant bro, because i am not a lady's breast support!"

A few minutes later: dinner! Pizza om nom nom. They retired back to upstairs. Jordan was on his phone while everyone played Mario Kart. Marcus was winning every round as Aaron unplugged the system, Jack switched it on to the TV. Then a news bulletin popped up. "We still have no updates or explanations concerning the time attacks. Some areas are swapping daylight and nightime inseconds. some areas are in eternal day or night. Time is in absolute chaos. We will have more later"  
Everyones jaw dropped. The Tv switched back to the documentary on the Ovinkype. Aarons dad appeared in the doorway. "Guess who got teh popcorn?!" Aaron stood up "W-W-What was that on the news?" He put the popcorn bowl down.  
"Listen. This dosent concern you. Just go back to your little hootenanny and ignore this. We'll handle this if we have to." All their parents were heroes. Aarons and Marcus's father went to the thousand year door.  
Machaelas dad was the hero of twilight. Jack's was the guardian of Barramudgee. Jordans assisted them all against Ovinkype.  
Then their "dog" walked in. Sheriterasu or Sheri for short. She was the wolf pup of Lupa and Chibiterasu.  
She curled up next to Machaela. She scratched her ear. They decided to leave this to the pros. So they just finished up and hit the hay

END OF CHAPTER! 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 THE NEW HEROES ARE IN TOWN

After breakfast was finished, 3 vehicles parked in the driveway. Dillon Davis, Blake Welch, and Bailey Rentz stepped out.  
They walked in the house and met Robby. They walked into the cellar. They made sure to lock the door. "So, what are we going to do?  
The day/night problem is growing worse. Your house is one of the last areas to not be infected with this celestial plague."  
Blake started. Rob shrugged. "Call me lucky. Always was." Everyone else snorted. Bailey cleared his throat. "So Egghead,  
whats been going on in the first place?" Dillon took out his notes. "Well, long ago an ancient civilization forged 2 ancient weapons the Solar and Lunar Daggers. They could give the weilder... well control of the sun and moon. However, they made a mistake. The 2 weapons were very unstable. Time then was much worse than now. They built several machines called Time Distorters. They made 5 of them.  
EAch one used to keep time in check. They then buried this whole thing away from the world. They told the media and public that the time accident was just a freak solar flare. They never mentioned it again." He finished. Rob inquired. "Then how did you find out?" Dillon wagged his finger. "I have my sources." Dillon continued. "Someone must have tampered with the Time Distorters. We have to find them and fix them. However, there is bad news. There are no heroes on this. There is a 93 week waiting list. And this is a now problem." Then a blue light came from Blakes pocket. He took out a blue device. "Whats that?  
Fancy new iPad?" He shook his head. "On our last quest together, I found a locked chest. In it was a magic device. It shows the heroes of a quest when it is time." They opened the device. It showed five faces. Aaron, Marcus, Machaela, Jack and Jordan.

It was a very somber night at their households. Their mothers had been sobbing for hours upon this. They tried arguing against this but,  
prophecies are never wrong. If anyone else tries to go on this quest, they would fail. The teens were excited, esctatic you could say.  
They were up in their room shoving their personal belongings into their bags. They squeezed their last pair of jeans into their backpacks when,  
they turned off their light. Their parents were at the foot of the staircase. Their mother sighed. "Im so worried." Their father chuckled. "Dont worry they're my kids." THeir mom answered. "That's why i'm worried."

The Next Morning.

Aaron and Marcus were on the front lawn, their sneakers wet with the morning dad found them and herded them up the stairs.  
They found themselves in the family attic. They realized they never even entered it before. Most attics were steriotypically very dusty and cluttered.  
This one wasn't. Everything was nice, placed around and dust free. When did their dad have time to keep it this clean?  
No offense, but he was really lazy. They found themselves looking at a large shelf. It was filled with treasures from when he was an adventurer. at the bottom were 2 boxes. One was long and thin, except at the end. The other was a square. Short and stout. He gave one to aaron, the other to Marcus.  
They opened at the same time. Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do DAH DAH DAH AH!  
Aaron got the Ultra Hammer/Marcus got the Ultra Boots! They slipped them on. "I couldnt let my boys leave without a weapon."  
They left the not so dusty attic and went back onto the lawn. Everyone else arrived shortly. Machaela walked towards them when his dad Bailey ( a.k.a. Link) called out. "It's too dangerous to go alone! Take this!" DAH DAH DAH DAH! Machaela got the Wooden Sheild and the Ordon Sword! Blake gave Jordan his pistol. DAH DAH DAH! (Im getting tired of doing this) Jordan got the Desert Eagle! Then Dillon gave Jack his first boomerangs. He got the boomerangs. No DAH DAH DAH DAH Sheri's parents weren't here, because they were in the celestial plain. After a final farewell, the quin went on their supreme adventure.

END OF CHAPTER ! 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 SUCKS TO BE A VAMPIRE

The Quin ran down the hill and into the streets of the city. The newslady was right. Thy sky was having freak changes everywhere.  
Some moments day and night were changing in the blink of an eye. Or other times it would take too long to move the sun or moon at all.  
After a long hike they found a bus the bus pulled up they walked on board. Then the driver got mad. "We dont take pets, people.  
" He said pointing at Sheri. Aaron took out five dollars. " What pet?" He asked slipping him the money. The driver looked from the money to Sheri back and forth for a while.  
"That's a really nice stuffed animal you got there." he said with a wink. They gave him the bus fare and found seats in the back. "You know he didnt even ask us about our weapons and stuff."  
Marcus whispered to Jack. "I think either he didnt care or was too distracted from Sheri." He observed. Once the bus took off, he looked at the map Mr. Davis gave them. "Well, we have to find the 5 globe posts and recalibrate them. If that dosent work,  
y would have to find the Solar and Lunar Daggers." They memorized the first stop. Machaela was using colorful markers on her sword hilt. Marcus sighed "Why do girls color everything they find?" He asked remerbering the painful time in school where one of his classmates took his binder and mistook it to be hers and colored all over it. He went weeks carrying a girly pink binder and getting smacked in the halls. He eventually just covered the whole thing with duct tape. Sure it was hard getting it open every class, but it was worth it.  
When Machaela heard this, she turned red and punched him in the arm. The bus eventually lurched ot a halt. They exited and ran across the border. However they soon ran into trouble. A wyvern flew over them and landed ahead of them. The rider wore a glowing blue and neon green high- tech suit.  
"I am... the Gladiator!" He announced. "And you... are my targets." He growled. He grabbed a rocket launcher and holstered it over his shoulder and fired it. Everyone dove as the rocket sailed past them. Gladiator got back on his Wyvern and flew back up and reloaded. He flew over them firing rocket after rocket at them. The Quin ran scattering, trying to evade the deadly grenades.  
When he ran out of ammo, he flew away laughing. "Who... was that?" Jordan asked after everyone got back together. "I'm guessing he's the Gladiator." Marcus said emerging out of a bush. After a quick inspection if everyone was okay, they tried to resume the path. They took turns watching the sky for him to return. However they found an all-night zone, so they decided to end their first day. They all walked to a big tree and got out sleeping bags. The boys were snoring and Sheri was drooping her eyes on her lap as Machaela watched the stars. First Day: Get ambushed and nearly killed. How did her parents do this all the time? She hoped things would get better and fast.

They woke up the next morning. (They assumed it was morning) Jack looked at his watch. The two needles were spinnig wildly, unable to discern time out of the chaos.  
He sighed as he sat up. Jordan tossed him a granola bar. He hungrily devoured it and put the wrapper in his pocket. They went back onto the road and kept following the map. Eventually they saw a fork in the road. A man in orange stood at the center. "Hello there.  
As you can see, there are two paths ahead. One leads to the village of truth, the other, the village of lies. Allow me to guide you there." He pointed to the right.  
"Are you from a village?" Aaron asked. He nodded. "Which one?" The man said, "The Village of Truth." Machaela stopped everyone. "How do we know your'e not lying?" The man bit his lip. "You don't." He finished witha sly grin on his lips. The Quin started asking questions but they all revolved to be questionable. Until Machaela had an idea. "Do you know us?"  
The man nodded. "Than what is my name?" She asked hopping her plan worked. He started panicking. He lied. He had no idea who she was. He had to guess."Holly? Jessica? Sarah? Rebekah?"  
He fired out hopping to get one right. She smirked. "Nope. Machaela." The man slouched, defeated. "Very well. You figured me out. I am indeed a liar. Let me show you the way to the Village of Truth." He said pointing right.  
"How do we know you are not lying again?" She asked again. He laughed. "Had to try again didnt I?" He pointed left this time.  
They walked left until they saw a sign Village of Truth it said. A large man in a green shirt walked up to them. "Ah, so you passed the test. Good. Not many can discern the truth. Please come in." They did.  
They explored the town and its sights. They had a very good lunch and walked around. The map said to come to this town. Then explosions and gunfire took place in the town. The big man who introduced them ran at them. "We are under attack! Follow me to safety children!" He ushered them and a number of citizens into a bunker. The big man grabbed a gun and ran back into the fray.  
Then Jack yelled. "Where's Sheri?" In the commotion they must have lost her. They had to find her. They tried to find a way out, but it was locked. Aaron saw an oppurtunity though. There was an air vent near a bar. He hoisted himself up and climbed through the vent.  
Machaela got mad. "There is no way i'm letting him go alone. Marcus, lift me up!" she ordered. Marcus went red in the face. "Uh... where do I umm?" He stuttered. Then she realized what he was trying to ask. She went red too. "Just give me a boost!" She said shrilly. Marcus crouched down to her knees, (Made sure to look down.) and lifted her until she could reach the pole. She shimmied across and climbed the vent.

Aaron was watching from an alley near the bunker. the green truth men were fighting people in blue suits that looked similar to Gladiator.  
They were likely underlings. Then a thudding sound happened near him. He whirled around to see Machaela dusting herself off.  
"Hiya!" She said in that fake perky voice. He was too flabbergasted to speak. She waved at him and drew her decorated sword and rushed the first one she saw without hesitation.  
He had no choice but to draw his hammer and charge as well. When the two heroes went into the fray, the villagers had an edge. Then next thing he knew, he saw the other Quin members fighting too. "Seriously!" he yelled. "We got lonely." Was their response. Luckily they saw Sheri and she was fine. After a long time, the fighting died down and the survivors fled. However a large man wearing full body armor riding a boar with enormous tusks rode up. He lowered his lance and charged at them. 


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 FIRST BOSS

They evaded the first charge. The man grunted and gave another charge. Sheri took out her tail brush and drew a Bloom.  
The plants around him all grew intensely and ensnared around the boar's feet sending them on a spill. The man grunted again,  
tossed his lance aside and drew a large ax. He ran at them. Machaela parried with him while Aaron flanked him from behind. He raised his hammer and bashed a chunk of his armor turned around and raised his axe at him. Machaela stabbed at the exposed part of his back. Jack threw a boomerang to distract him. It whizzed by his head and sure enough, took away his attention just long enough so Machaela and Aaron could get out of his reach. The enormous boar had untangled himself and had reunited with his rider.  
The knight strode back to his lance, picked it up and raised it skyward. Instead of launching the Skyward Strike, he charged at them, the beam making them go faster and more powerful. As they evaded, Jordan fired a few rounds from his gun. As he reloaded, the rider charged again, Jack threw another boomerang. This one hit him perfectly and he sprawled out into the sand and his steed rode off without him. The knight stood up and growled. Aaron ran at him with his hammer but The knight slammed him out of the way.  
When Aaron hit the ground, the knight raised his axe above him. Aaron barely managed to roll out of the way. Sheri bit his leg, while Machaela jumped on his back and began stabbing. Then everyone joined in. Then the knight slumped to his knees and fell to the ground. His entire body and armor turned to a black shadow and faded. The last remains molded and reformed themselves into spoils of war. Which they helped themselves to.  
Jack got the Orbit Rangs!  
Jordan got the Uzi!  
Machaela got the Slingshot!  
Marcus got the Power Bounce!  
Aaron got the Hammer Throw!  
Sheri got the Astral Pouch!  
The last thing that was formed was a note. It said:

Dear the Quin,  
Well well, you people (and dog) have passed my 3rd trial with ease. Oh, but dont worry. This is the last time I underestimate you all.  
Ta-Ta!

-Rolvero

"Ooooh, spooky." Marcus said. Machaela punched him again. he started grumbling. Jack pointed at the closure. "Who's Rolvero?" None of them knew. Jordan was writing something down on a sheet of paper. "Let's play this with Logic. Now Gladiator is a mercenary right? So he must have a client of sorts. So we can safely assume that this Rolvero man is the client and is trying to stop our quest."  
Marcus had another question. "But who IS Rolvero? I've never heard of him." Jordan slumped. "That my friend, is a question I cannot answer. So now I suggest we head back to the village to make a new plan."  
They took their new gear and headed back to the village. The time anamolie made the entire area a natural strobe light. They saw the man who welcomed them here. "Ah there you are! Thank goodness; we assumed the worst when we couldn't find you."  
They explained the details of the quest to them and asked if he knew of nodded. "Yes, I know of what you speak. Follow me children." He lead them up a hill in the western part of the village. There was a small hut. He knocked gentley on the door. They heard ruffling sounds within. A man opened the door. "Oh, hello Sebastian. It has been some time, no? Who are these people you have brought with you?" He said witha thick accent. He was around middle aged, had to lean on an ivory cane, tanned skin and face and shoulder length hair. He wore a strange purplerobe that reached down to his sandals. Sebastian shook his hand. "Well you see, these are heroes and they are investigating the time distortion." He explained pointing up to the rapidly blinking sun/moon. He sighed. "Ah yes, I was wondering when they would get to that. Please come in children. Sebastian, It was nice seeing you again."

Once he shut the door, he gestured to them to sit. "Ah yes the Solar and Lunar Daggers. I worked for T.O.L.M.A. We had spent many years searching for them. However, a strange woman in some kind of scarlet cloak kept warning us that we would never find them. Only a special team could find them. Turns out she was right. That division of T.O.L.M.A. was shut down. I was sent here by that crazy woman. She warned me someone would need guidance. And for these. He pointed in the corner.  
There was a selection of pods and a box near them. He grabbed the box. I cannot open this. Only one person could." Aaron gingerly reached out for them. As soon as he touched the box, it dissolved revealing the contents. Another map. After an examination, they realized it led to the 5 Time Distorters!  
Then they went to the pods. "They are time machines. But like the box, only a special person could activate them. All the members got esctatic at this and started putting their hands on the keys hoping to turn it on. However, a warning message popped up.  
INCORECT TIME APPROXIMATION. RETURN LATER. So no time travel yet:( The man led them out. "Im sorry, we never got your name sir." Aaron asked as he departed. The old old man smiled. "You can call me Bur."

So they left Bur and followed the new map to the first Time Distorter.

END OF CHAPTER. 


End file.
